1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet, for example, a glass sheet, orienting and transporting frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
In the prior art, for example, in
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. U. S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 1,959,216 3,300,063 2,021,183 3,476,632 2,049,850 3,556,578 2,172,199 3,610,673 2,899,088 3,757,966 2,903,290 3,848,752 3,033,381 3,901,392 3,960,276 ______________________________________
there are taught frames and/or handling apparatuses for transporting material, e.g., sheets and/or rods. In general, the frame includes vacuum cups for securing the sheet to the frame for subsequent transfer from a conveyor or stack to a stack or conveyor, respectively. Although the frames taught in the prior art are acceptable for their intended purposes, they do not have facilities for orienting the sheet prior to transfer or transporting same. Therefore, when a sheet is transferred from a conveyor to a stack, the sheet must be oriented using additional equipment to have an aligned stack of sheets.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a frame that is capable of both orienting and transferring or transporting sheet material.